FFXIV ONLINE: A New Warrior of Light!
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: Eorzea, a place where heroes are made and dreams are borne. If thy will is to be something great, then thou must work for it. Become one who maketh thy own destiny and thy own dreams. Become a Warrior of Truth and Justice, one of the Light. This story will hold intrigue and interest, want, and desires. The hope of Races and Nations. THis is FFXIV Online: A New Warrior of Light!


Quick note before we start the story: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I MENTIONED IN THIS, ONLY THE CHARACTER I DESIGNED AND CREATED! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO WHOEVER CREATED WHAT I MENTION INCLUDING FINAL FANTASY BEING OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX! I am just a humble fanfiction writer who enjoys the games far too much. Besides if I did own the games or whatever, Vincent and Sephiroth from VII would totally be father and son.

* * *

A young lady sits in front of her tv on her bed, her PS4 turned on in her room, Final Fantasy posters lining the walls with different characters from the games. This young lady stood regularly at five foot six, had tanned skin, and waist-length dark blue almost black hair which she almost always had in a high ponytail. The thing one noticed most about her were her startlingly green eyes. Her name was Katerina Highland or Kat for short. She was a twenty year old gamer who loved Final Fantasy and all other fantasy-based games. She was currently working both a part-time job as a manager and going to college. Where she found time to play any games was beyond her and those she knew.

Kat had just discovered about Final Fantasy XIV online through some friends of her who were like-minded individuals. It had been out a few years now, and Kat was annoyed that she hadn't know about it sooner. She got _A Realm Reborn,_ and its expansions _Heavensward_ and _Stormblood._ With _Shadowbringers_ coming out within the next six or so months she had to get through _ARR_ and its expansions quickly. Booting up the game, Kat waits for the home screen. She logs in having found out she needed to go through Mog Station first and sign up for an account and make sure her games registered having bought them from the PlayStation store. Having done all that she starts by creating her new character.

First the game asks her what race she wanted to be, along with gender. The races were **Hyur** (Humans), **Elezen** (Elves), **Lalafell** (Think shorter than Hobbits), **Miqo'te** (Cat people), **Roegadyn** (Think Hulk and She-Hulk sizes), and **Au Ra** (Sort of like dragons and humans mixed). She choose the **Au Ra** race as a **Female**. Next was the sub-race or Clan option. For **Hyur** that would be either **Midlander** or **Highlander, Elezen** would be **Wildwood** or **Duskwight,** for **Lalafell** you could choose from either **Plainsfolk** or **Dunesfolk,** the **Miqo'te** are either **Seekers of the Sun** or **Keepers of the Moon,** the **Roegadyn** could be either **Seawolves or** **Hellsguard,** and finally the two she could choose from having chosen **Au Ra** as her Race she could be a **Raen** or a **Xaela.** Each had their advantages and disadvantages. The one she went with for the **Au Ra** was the **Raen** Clan.

Next was where you could decide how the character looked right down to bust size if you were female. Starting with Height she choose to be sixty-two point four inches tall which is five foot two. After that came Bust Size which is female only and she went with the biggest she could do. Next came Skin Color and she went with a more caramel color. Fourth on the list was Tail Shape which was **Au Ra** and **Miqo'te** only. Deciding she wanted it to be the first option which was narrower than the other three but was more serpentine, she chose that option. Fifth was Tail Length which was also **Au Ra** and **Miqo'te** only, and Kat decided that she wanted it the longest she could get it as well.

After that came Hairstyle and she chose a layered bob with the bangs going over her character's right eye. Hair Color of course came next, and Kat chose a more silvery color with dark blue highlights. After that was the Face option and she went with her character's ears curved and pointing at the chin. Scales could be seen around the chin and cheek. The ninth option was Jaw which she made slightly more angular. Eye Shape being tenth was her next option and her eyes were more slanted and narrow. From there came Iris Size which had two choices either Large or Small, and Kat decided on a smaller iris. Her eye color was next and was a more Bloody Red.

Next was just an **Au Ra** -only option and that was Limbal Ring which she chose for just the right eye, and kept it white when in Limbal Ring Color it asked her to chose one. After that was Eyebrows which Kat chose to have more slanted. After that came Nose which was more pointed and smaller, and Mouth which had the Cupid's Bow style, but were smaller. After that came Lip Color which she chose to have darker and berry colored. Next came Other Features which were optional. Kat decided on the keeping the scales on the chin and adding them to the forehead and nose, eyeshadow, and rings that went on her character's horns/ears. After that was Face Paint and Face Paint Color and she did it in dark red with a line going from nose to jaw, and three dots closer to the jaw on each. Finally for this part was the Voice which had twelve options, and she went with type 10 on the list.

After that came Nameday which for us would be our Birthdays and Kat being born January Twenty-First, decided to do First Sun of the Astral Moon on the Twenty-First which would be January Twenty-First real world time. After that she got to chose a Guardian Deity which are known as the **Twelve** in-game. They are **Halone the Fury, Menphina the Lover, Thaliak the Scholar, Nymeia the Spinner, Llymlaen the Navigator, Oschon the Wanderer, Byregot the Builder, Rhalgr the Destroyer, Azeyma the Warden, Nald** and **Thal** or **Nald'thal the Traders, Nophica the Matron,** and **Althyk the Keeper.** You could chose anyone you wanted, but Kat chose Halone the Fury, patron of the Holy See of Ishgard, Goddess of War, Rival to **Nophica the Matron** , Commander of the Ice Element, and Tied to the First Astral Moon, aka the first month or January for all of us.

After that was time to choose which would be her character's starting class. There was **Ul'dah's Pugilist** and **Gladiator** which are **Disciples of War** classes, along with **Thaumaturge** which is considered a **Disciple of Magic** class. Then you have **Limsa Lominsa's** **Marauder** which is also a **DoW** class and **Arcanist** which is a **DoM** class. Finally you have **Gridania's Archers** and **Lancers** class which fall under DoW and **Conjurer** which is the last of the **DoM** starter classes. Kat looking them all got stuck between **Archer** which she knew would later become **Bard** and **Lancer** which would later become Dragoon. Eventually she just flipped a coin, heads would be **Archer** and tails would be **Lancer.** Waiting a second to check she saw it had fallen on...tails! Which meant **Lancer** it was.

Finally came time to name her character and chose which World/Server her character would join. Deciding to look up really quickly naming conventions for the **Au Ra** , she discovered that they were more based around the Sixteenth through Eighteenth centuries of Japan aka the Sengoku Period which was around 1501 to 1600 and the Edo Period of Japan which was from around 1601 to 1800. Deciding to go with a more traditional name she chose InuHime which in Japanese means Dog Princess (Inu being Dog, Hime being Princess) and Mitsunari after the famous Ishida Mitsunari who was a Japanese Samurai during the Sengoku period of Japan. And last but certainly not least after like an hour of time spent perfecting how she wanted her character to look, choosing a name and everything she decided on her Server or World as they were called. Being in North America she choose a World from the Aether Data Center. That world was named Jenova. Kat chose that World primarily, because of her love of Final Fantasy VII.

Hitting the button to go into the game, Kat wondered what awaited her and her character. She had heard from her friends that this game could get very emotional at times, and to watch all the cutscenes the first time around.

* * *

Hey guys! Welcome to Final Fantasy XIV: A New Warrior of Light. I hope you all enjoy! This is chapter 1 of the story. Honestly I don't have much to say. I love this game. InuHime is one of three characters I have and is the latest. Another chapter I will be posting will have explanations to most of what I have put in bold including what each of the **Twelve** are patrons of, a little about each Race and Clan, how **Eorzea's** calendar works, and other things like that.

Bye guys!


End file.
